Red Guy
The Red Guy is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network cartoon series, Cow and Chicken, and also appears in I Am Weasel. Appearance The Red Guy is an overweight and naked red creature who resembles classical depictions of devils and demons, he exhibits cunning but not much intelligence. Regardless of his disguise, his big bare buttocks are always on display, and the names he assumes in his disguises reflect that fact, for example Officer Pantsoffski, Mrs. Barederrière and Dr. Laxslax. Role in the Series His schemes are intended to terrorize Cow and Chicken, for reasons never revealed. These schemes are usually very bizarre, and usually involve masquerading as something he isn't, for example posing as a plastic surgeon or pediatrician, minus the pants. He is often defeated by Supercow (a superheroic persona taken by Cow) when his evil plans require foiling and Chicken needs rescuing. He tends to take his defeats in stride, though. Personality The Red Guy exhibits numerous strange behaviors, ranging from walking on his buttocks or rolling from side to side, to his almost bipolar moodswings. He acts both masculine and feminine, and likes to set himself up as an authority figure. He enjoys causing mischief, mayhem and general nastiness: he is probably best described as a mean-natured trickster in terms of villainy - not seeming to want much in the way of conquest or ruin but rather taking a perverse joy out of being a general nuisance and bully. Sadly for him, he is quite incompetent, and often ends us as little more than an irritation to Cow and Chicken. It is also worth noting that the Red Guy likes to walk around nude and goes to great lengths to stay nude. Villainous Acts Red Guy has committed various villainous (and often criminal) acts in both series he appears in. These acts include (but are not limited to) the following: =Cow and Chicken= * In "Field Trip To Folsom Prison" he is disguised as a prison warden, and he locks Chicken in solitary confinement with dangerous criminals when he finds out he wasn't actually a prisoner. However, Chicken is rescued by Cow's superhero alter-ego "Supercow" * In "Supermodel Cow" he is disguised as a photographer and makes Cow a famous model after assaulting Chicken in a mall. ** Later in the episode, he had Cow replaced with a moose. When she wants to become famous again, he kidnaps her and forces her to sing in his milk bar. She is later rescued by Chicken. * In "Part Time Job" he is disguised as a chicken plant manager name "Rear Admiral Floyd" (a parody to Colonel H. Sanders) where he incinerates chickens so they can become "extra fried." When Chicken comes looking for a part time job, he goes there unaware of what happens there. Red Guy then attempts to incinerate him, but Supercow comes to save him. When this happens, he attempts to incinerate her too, but is defeated. * In "Who Is Supercow," he is seen attempting to kill Chicken while disguised as a chef. He is then defeated by Supercow, who beats him up, making him tired of being thwarted by her. ** After getting tired of Supercow, he sets a trap for her to find out her secret identity, by creating another persona, that runs a dry-cleaner mat that specializes in superhero costumes, and he can find out who she is when she comes to pick up the costume. However, Cow sees past this and has Chicken (who doesn't recognize Red Guy because he's in disguise) pick up the costume as a favor. ** After realizing Chicken can't be Supercow, he stalks him and realizes Supercow must live with Cow and Chicken. He then attempts to get into the house, but realizes Cow is Supercow because she's a cow. He then kidnaps Cow and takes her to the dry-cleaners, where he prepares to murder her with a steam cleaner. Chicken then dresses up as Supercow and has a vicious battle with Red Guy before escaping with Supercow. Red Guy is then beat up by the other superheroes for ruining their costumes. * In "Confused" Cow and Chicken are sent to a military school, which is revealed to be run by Red Guy in disguise. He then psychologically and physically abuses them (i.e. forcing them to jump off a cliff). They are then sent to sensitivity classes after they become too firm. The sensitivity classes, however, are also run by Red Guy, disguised as a woman. * In "Happy Meat" he has a job as the school lunchlady named "Ms. Barederriere" and abuses the school kids by only serving ketchup for lunch, prompting Cow and Chicken to take a stand. * In "Time Machine" he decides things are going too smoothly, and is going to mess things up by altering the course of time. ** He plans to drop a pantyhose into the primordial soup (a prehistoric cauldron that created the space-time continuum). However Cow accidentally drops a quarter into it, which Red Guy says is "even better." This causes every human's head to become quarters and vice versa. ** When Cow goes back in time to just before she dropped the quarter, and successfully stops herself, Red Guy attempts to push her into the Primordial Soup. However, the other Cow turns into Supercow and defeats him. * In "Headhunting In Oregon" Red Guy was disguised as a tour guide (named "Mister Jeansbegone") for Cow and Chicken's family. However, this disguise was a disguise for another disguise, which was the leader of the head hunters. He was only a tour guide to lure the family into the woods so he could steal Chicken's head. When it revealed that he was a headhunter too, he looks at the viewers and says "Now don't tell me you didn't see that coming..." * In "The King and Queen of Cheese" he is disguised as a "dairy farmer" and kidnaps Cow, Chicken, and a group of farm animals and prepares to murder them and make cheese out of their corpses. * In "Dirty Landry" Miss Teacher hires him (disguised as "Geraldo Rearviewer") to turn the boring school newspaper into a new TV show. He unnecessarily assaults Miss Teacher and spends the majority of the episode abusing his new show to make people look bad for no apparent reason. This causes Chicken to lose his friends. Chicken defeats him by framing him for breaking and entering and has him arrested. * In "Factory Follies" he is a foreman for a factory and he abuses the employees (EX: firing an employee, with fire, for sleeping in the job). His birthday party is that night, and he is disappointed when no one shows up (because he is a mean person). He livens up the party himself and decides to turn over a new leaf, but changes his mind and continues abusing his employees. An epilogue of the episode shows him thanking Cow and Chicken (who he kidnapped and tied up in his basement) for "letting" him have this episode centered around him. =I Am Weasel= * In "I.R. Mommy" he disguises himself as a woman and hides in Cow and Chicken's spinoff series to get away from Supercow. However, he still causes trouble as he makes it look like I.R. Baboon is a bad parent. * In "I.R.'s Phantom Foot" Red Guy is a defense attorney and helps Baboon sue Weasel for a foot injury he received after tripping on a hole that was on his property. However, security camera footage revealed Red Guy intentionally dug the hole and orchestrated the entire case. * In "I.R. Role Model" Baboon replaces Weasel as a celebrity after rescuing a woman (The Red Guy) from a fire. Weasel, a fire fighter, loses everything to I.R. after he is wrongfully blamed for starting the string of fires that had been plaguing the city so he could put them out and be a hero, which causes him to become a homeless, denounced bum. However, it was later revealed that Red Guy was the one starting the fires all along. * In "I Am Vampire" Weasel and Baboons are fun-loving vampires who only drink "low fat canned blood." However, Red Guy (disguised as Doctor Van Smellsing), a vampire hunter, tracks them down nonetheless, by disguising himself as a girl (his only disguise that hid his identity from the viewers). However, he is ultimately turned into a vampire by Weasel, out of self-defense. * In "Enemy Camp" it is revealed that Red Guy is the source of Weasel and Baboon's rivalry. * In "I Am Cliché" Red Guy is disguised a film director named "Louie B. Bare" ("Louie Be Nude"). Here, he is making a movie starring Weasel and Baboon, which is obviously rip-offs of other movies. He also uses cartoon slapstick to physically abuse the duo (e.g. dropping anvils on Weasel and a piano on Baboon). * In "I Are Gladiator" Red Guy is disguised as a Roman emperor and Weasel and Baboon are his gladiators. After the match, he attempts to force Weasel to kill Baboon. When he refuses, he attempts to feed them to lions. * In "Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken" Weasel and Baboon are noir-style detectives persuing a serial killer that is on a killing spree that started with using a giant pencil eraser to erase Cow and Chicken from existence. The killer then erased their Mom and Dad. They go to their school and find Miss Teacher was assaulted by the killer, preventing her from remembering who attacked her. They also fond more eraser dust around Flem and Earl's desk, meaning they ere murdered too. They also find the killer put pants on Red Guy (the school Janitor), causing him to become hysterical. They then go to Flem's house to ask him why he wasn't at school the same day Cow and Chicken were erased, but they are killed. Shortly afterwards, Baboon is killed by the murderer, reduced to a pile of eraser dust. It is then revealed that Red Guy was the killer, trying to take over the show, but Cow and Chicken tried to stop him. He reveals that the pants was just to throw them off. He then erases (kills) weasel off-screen. * In "I Are Good Salesmans" he and Baboon them up in a moneymaking scam. Baboon sets fire to random people's houses, and Red Guy (disguised as a boy-scout) conveniently shows up to sell the same person a fire-extinguisher. * In "Baboon Man and Weasel Boy" Weasel and Baboon are superheroes (parody to batman and robin) and Red Guy is a police captain (parody to Commissioner Gordon) and he tells them someone is on a crime-spree, stealing everyone's clothes. However. It is revealed Red Guy was the thief. However, Baboon Man lets him go because it "was an accident." * In "I Are Bellhop" Red Guy is a famous cannibal that attempts to eat Weasel, however, Baboon makes a fake Weasel out of fruits and Red Guy decides to stop eating human flesh after tasting how good regular food is. * In "I Are Pixie Fairy" Red Guy torments Weasel and Baboon by disguising himself as a storyteller (named "Uncle Breezybum") and narrates a story in which Weasel and Baboon are turned into fairies and tormented. They break free from his book and do the same to him. Gallery Red_Guy.png Redguy.png|Red Guy's Smile TRDg.gif TRG.gif Trivia *The Red Guy is voiced by Charlie Adler, who also voiced Ed Bighead from Rocko's Modern Life. *He is similar to several villains, including: ** Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - They're the main antagonist and comic relief villains. They're both very mischievous and cause alot of trouble, as well as lying to achieve their goals. However, they always seem to get everything back at them at the day. ** Entrobe (Hyperman) - TBA ** HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) - Are known for being the Satan of their show, and tend to change their voice from soft-spoken to angry almost constantly. ** Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ninjago) - They're manipulative, yet comical, and are Masters of Disguise. ** Roger Smith (American Dad!) - Perhaps the strongest similarity, they are both bipolar (changing their voice from loud to soft frequently), and are both extraterrestrial creatures that wear disguises almost always. Like Roger, these disguises have backstories, occupations, and possibly even separate personalities within their minds (like Roger's disguises, some are in jail, some are female, some are male, and some, somehow, have full human families.). Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Supernatural Category:Brainwashers Category:Pawns Category:Business Villains Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Killjoy Category:Leader Category:Frauds Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil